Loving You Might Be Hard
by anime18lovergirl
Summary: Anita Smith the friend of the z-fighters is celebrating with them at party. But with drinks involved it leads to saying things and making Anita want to get even with a certain long haired Saiyan. So, Anita wishes from, the dragon balls to bring back a forgotten face. Raditz! Can she possibly defeat this man? Or Will she fall for the very man that she had promised to hate ?
1. Chapter 1

**So I have been thinking of this fanfic for a while now! Its like been in my head for over a year now. I have like a total of three different drafts for this thing because i didn't want it to be like stupid ,ya know? I made it because I think Raditz needs a love story and to have a family of his own.**

**So this fanfic takes place when Goku is gone (meaning dead) and the Z fighters are all in peace and safe. Also the fanfic is love story between a woman named Anita and Goku's dead brother Raditz. Which ya know will be wished back ?**

**This fanfic will now start...**

o0o

Bulma grabbed another plate full of meat from the counter top and made her way outside. She walked towards the fire pit and placed the plate on the table. She was having this get to together on her huge balcony. It had been so long since the last time they had seen each other. She looked down at her wrist watch and raised a blue brow.

"Where are they?"She muttered. As she looked around the yard. "They said their almost here."Came Trunks from behind her. She turned to him with her hands on her hips. He had his hands filled with bags and chairs. "Really is that so." She said to him.

She sighed."You'd think they'd be here alot faster because of free food."She declared with a nod of her head. Trunks only chuckled at his mothers attitude.

She seemed to be a bit more on edge lately and it was too amazing to see, so he wouldn't tell his mother that. Bulma walked to her future son taking some bags from him. She walked back to the table placing them on there mumbling about how stupid their friends where.

The sound of car doors closing brought Bulma back to a cheery mood. She walked to the balcony she was on and looked down to see Krillin with master Roshi,Gohan, and Oolong. She smiled slightly before bringing her hands to her mouth cupping it. "Hey what took you guys so long?"She asked.

Krillin looked to her and smiled sheepishly. He jumped up abit floating up to the balcony. "Well Master Roshi asked for me to stop near the beach so he could flex his "legs"."He explained a red taint hovering over his cheeks appeared. Bulma shook her head balling her fists.

"Men."She said with a snort turning from him. Krillen slumped his shoulders abit and just walked right behind her towards the meat. "Yancha should be here anytime now to help with the meat."Bulma informed him. Krillen nodded as he grabbed the meat and opened the fire pits top. Trunks walked towards him.

"Jeez whats wrong with your mom today?"Asked Krillin softly afraid the blue haired woman would hear. Trunks shrugged stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Guess its because father is working rather hard in the training room. He never gets out unless he's hungry."Trunks explained as Krillin flipped one of patties Gohan waved at Trunks who inturn said a hello.

The bald man rolled his eyes."Of course she'd take the angry on us." he thought bitterly. Bulma came back with little trunks riding her hip. The little boys big blue eyes widen in seeing his future self.

He stuck out his chubby arms to him in which the older one couldn't say no to him. Bulma smiled abit in thanks and then looked to the sky as did the others as a small form was beginning to come towards them.

"OOIII GGUYSSS!"Came the form as it descended downward more. It landed right there next to Master Roshi who was sitting next to Oolong making plates fly and a table turn over."Hey!"Squealed Oolong. A woman with red curly short shoulder hair , and was wearing black skin tight pants with a brown tank top stood there.

She smiled at them and then bowed. "What do ya think about that landing?" She asked with a smirk standing up straight. Krillin sighed. "Still need alittle bit more work, Anita."He said as he waved his hand toward the trashy area. She turned her blue gaze to the area and grimaced.

She hung her head depressed."Oi when will I get better, ya know?!"She asked throwing her hands up. She just couldn't believe she missed up again! Dear her great aunts scar that looks like a fuuny bean she was horrible at the landings. What would Master Goku say about her now?

"He would probably pat my back and smile telling me to try again." She muttered to herself. She walked towards the fire pit. Bulma marched up to her with a frown. "Anita what have I said about landing near here?" She asked.

Anita laughed abit."Um come on Bulma it was just an accident nothing more offf-"A big flat pan came at her knocking her to the floor.

She felt dazed abit as she watched the magical flat pan disappear. Anita was deathly scared of Bulmas flat pan of doom and also Chi-chis pan of doom. Anita stood up and bowed to Bulma."I promise not to do it again." She said. Bulma sighed."Its not like it could be helped can it?" She asked. Anita shrugged and watched Bulma go back inside.

She could tell something was off from her blue haired friend but she didn't act to do something. A sudden sound of a car appeared above them. It seemed that the last of them were gathered already.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After such a long time of eating and drinking,expect for Bulma who held Little Trunks, they all sat around a circle talking about old times. Trunks had left back to his room to rest after drinking to much.

Krillin stood up from his seat , a deep frown on his face a beer in his left hand. "Hey i didn't do that Yancha. I just couldn't stand starring at that (hiccup).."He stopped talking and just starred abit before falling over to the side.

"HAAAHAHAH!"Everyone laughed at Krillin who was being helped by Gohan to get back in his seat . His cheeks got extra red as he tried to wave Gohan off.

Anita only chuckled more before taking another sip from her beer bottle. She snorted gaining her friends attention."If i was there i could have beaten the hell out of that fool."She commented taking another swig.

Krillin blinked a few times before pointing at her. "Coming from you! Come on you got beat into a (hiccup) pulp by Goku's brother back in the day!"He exclaimed nodding. Anita narrowed her eyes."Yeah well if i get another round know it'll be different because now my power level is higher then way back then!"She declared thrusting her hand up.

Krillin and Yancha looked to each other then back to Anita who was waiting for a response. Krillin shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah yeah that's what you say but."Yancha but in."There's no way for sure unless you travel down to hell yourself and face him!"He snorted out.

Anita gripped tighter onto her bottle. These idiots had no idea how much it hurt for them to say these things. "Hey guys that's enough now!I believe Anita is strong in her own way."Bulma said with a nod. But Anita still felt hurt. She stood up abit. That really was the only way for her to get revenge!

She had to travel to hell or do something else? But what else could she do other than killing herself.

Anita snapped her fingers.

Of course she could use the dragon balls and wish for that bastard alive. Yes this was good. She looked to her friends."I found a way." She announced with a nod.

Krillin raised a brow as did Yancha."How?" They both asked. Anita smirked crossing her arms over her bust."Heh you'll all see." She said before jumping into the air and flying off. Leaving everyone else shocked.

...(And here it all

starts!)...

Anita landed on the pale white floor. She looked around quickly to see if anyone was around. It was still dark on Dends little floating place here. She walked on her tiptoes towards the huge building. The place here was really creepy as she walked down the path were the palm trees were. She walked alittle faster towards the building not wanting to stay out in the open for too long.

Clouds past by covering the moon. Anita stopped walking her head started to hurt abit. She reached up to her forehead and stroked it. She had to suck it up for a little longer so that she could make her wish and then get the hell out of here.

Anita looked to the moon and watched as the clouds moved from it. As if it were lightening up her path towards the dragonballs. She swallowed thickly before turning her gaze towards the opening of the building.

She walked slowly towards the opening glancing around every so often to take a look around. To make sure no one was around to catch her. She walked inside and saw there on a pillow the dragonballs. They gleamed brightly up at her as she walked closer towards the balls.

She must of mistepped or something because she fell on her face. Her mind was being to get muggy and her eye sight was blurry. Why hadn't she noticed before that she was drunk as hell. She forced herself up slowly before grabbing at her mouth.

A slimy substance squirted out of her mouth and onto the floor. She didn't feel so good right now maybe this was a bad idea...

_"Coming from you! Come on you got beat into a (hiccup) pulp by Goku's brother back in the day!"_

No she had to do this so she could show Krillen and that other idiot that she was stronger now!She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She took a deep breath and stood up slowly her legs feeling like jello.

_"Anita what are you doing!?"_ came a nagging voice inside her head. It sounded an awful like her master Goku. _"Stop it is me Goku. What you're about to do is going to end badly!" _Anita touched her head lightly. Damn she really needed to control her drinking next time.

She reached the orange balls with a small smirk on her lips. Anita touched one with a finger earning a squeaking sound from it. She pulled her hand away and took a deep breath before raising her hands upwards.

Her mouth opened letting out the words that had been past down from mother to daughter,father to son. An aura of power warped itself around her as she continued on with the chat. Her eyes closed slightly because of the bright light that erupted from the balls in front of her.

She brought her hands down and covered her face with her arms. The light was blinding her.

"What is you're wish." Came a monsters voice in front of her. She looked up to see a twisting body of green traveling upwards. Her eyes traveled quickly to the upper body and towards the head.

The dragon!

Anita swallowed and raised her arms up to the mighty dragon. Her arms began to shake on their own. Why was she here again?

'Well!?" Boomed the dragon. Anita touched her head softly. A head ache was starting to come over her. Crap!

"I wish for Raditz to be brought back to life!" She ordered fast.

The energy surrounded her and the light coming from this dragon really was irking her. Anita's eyes went wide. So wide that she needed to stop before they started to tear.

Did she just wish-"You're wish has been granted!" Answered the Dragon. Anita fell to the floor on her knees. Her hands planted on the floor below her.

The light disappeared and the sound of the balls leaving got her thinking again. "Oh no...What have i done." She whispered lowly. She looked around wildly to see if what she did was real... The building above her was destroyed and the balls were gone!

She stood up fast and got into a fighting stance. She blinked away the dizziness. She stumbled forward nearly tripping over a piece of the building.

**"What the hell!"**

Anita froze at the entrance to get out this building. She could feel her chest tighten up in fear. That voice sounded just like. "Raditz." She said softly to herself. Her body started to move backwards. Why was she so afraid? Isn't this what she wanted...To face this man.

o0o

**So what did ya think? Was it good or no? I hoped you liked it! Because i sure did while i was typing it out! :)**

**Please do leave a comment! Also my updates depend on the comments from people.**

**So yeah till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2 my fellow readers. But I have to warn you I may not be the best at fighting scenes and stuff so please bear with me!(Ha get it! Bear!Ha okay then I hope that got some of you to chuckle or laugh) This chapter is slightly smaller than the first one. I hope no one minds!Please enjoy it!And please leave a comment will ya I really love comments! Please!**

~o0o~

"**Eeer how am I alive**?"

Anita seemed to want to shrink into the darkest corner and hide but instead she brought her knees close to her chest instead. How could she forget the way that man beat her into a puddle of blood and bones? The way he laughed in triumph when she had stopped struggling against him.

_"__**Calm down Anita and listen this time."**_"Master Goku?" She asked surprised. Anita felt her eyes water in happiness. "Master Goku I missed up bad! You have to help me." She pleaded as she wiped the stray tears away. _"__**Yes I will but you have to listen! Now just keep your energy down okay and-**__" _A sound of a beeping echoed around the ruined walls and a voice interrupted her Master. "Hey you little girl get out of that corner!" Anita froze her body tensed up in fear. This wasn't happening was it?!

A shadow loomed over her figure bringing darkness over her. She swallowed thickly and then dared herself to look up at the man. Her blue eyes were swallowed by the pure dark eyes that bore into her.

His hair was just the same as she remembered it, long and spikey. His face only showing one emotion…..an emotion that she was rather afraid of. But it was that smirk... The smirk that slowly appeared on his lips. It was that smirk that made her shiver in fear. He brought a hand down onto her head.

"AH!" She yelped as he lifted her up from her hiding place by her red curly hair. She could feel her curls entangle around his fat long banana like fingers. "Don't I know you little girl?" He asked with humor in his voice. Anita struggled against his grip. Her heart was thumping out of control in her chest. "Who's to say?!" She spat back at him with angry. She brought a hand up to his face but he quickly smacked it way. She couldn't possibly face him in her current state.

"What are you trying to do little girl fight?" He asked chuckling darkly as he moved her head left to right forcibly. She felt something that was fur like touch her arm. Damit! He was right she couldn't do anything now but the only name and person on her mind was her master. He could protect her or maybe call for help!

"Master Goku help!"She screamed out. Her head was painfully yanked backward silencing her. "How in the hell do you know that backstabbing scumbag!" He asked through clenched teeth. His dark eyes sinking into her blue ones. She blinked back the tears of pain and struggled more. What? He doesn't remember her?

Her eyes watered in pain as he tighten his grip on her hair. "I was trained by him you bastard! Don't you remember, you flea baa-" She yelled out. He had yanked her head back abit more. She brought her hands to his and tried taking it off her head. "Oh now I remember you. Ha you're that little skinny twerp that tried to fight me. You've grown I see." He said as he eyed her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. Anita watched his eyes as they scanned her. She blinked.

Had he just checked her out?! Oh god she felt like throwing up! Why was she just letting herself being treated like this-oh no... Her stomach was turning and flipping. "Burf!" She threw up all over the place and on him.

Oh yeah she forgot she was slightly intoxicated. She felt the iron grip lessen and her hair was let go of. She fell to the floor hard. Damit she was sure he'd kill her now! She looked up at him with her blue eyes glaring right at him.

His back was to her which meant that his hair was the only thing she could see. He was wiping away some of the throw up from his armor. "Damn wench." She heard him say. He looked down at her. She snarled at him as she stood up slowly. She wasn't going to lose this time. She was going to win!

"Oh Was it you twerp. You were the one that wished me back to life." He said. She only starred at him. "I sure did. I brought you back so that I can ge-" "Get you're revenge blah blah blah. Yeah but can you twerp!" He said pointing at her.

Anita winced in hearing him shout like that. She couldn't possibly fight like this...Her kai for some reason was low but that was because of the beer. It seemed that drinking kind of took your kai away. Damn she was going to die and just for being stupid. For wanting revenge so badly! Raditz charged up a kai ball in his hand. "Ha didn't think so." He said as he raised up his hand towards the sky.

"Now die! Double Sunday!" Anita closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the kai ball. But she felt arms go around her waist and lift her up.

"Anita are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and saw Trunks. His purple short hair fluttered around his face. His blue eyes were laced with the emotion of worry. She felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "You should have left me there to fight!' She yelled as she slapped her hands on his chest repeatedly.

She cringed touching her head. "Then you could have died!" He argued. Trunks landed and put Anita down. She looked over to the palace and noticed that Vegeta stood in front of the big bulky man. "Thanks." She said to Trunks anyways. She knew she had to because he was right. He was right…

"You're welcome but I better go over to father and see what he's going to do." He informed her. Anita only nodded to him. She watched the purple haired teen fly over to Vegeta whose arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were trained on the scene before him. His lips were moving every so often to tell Raditz something. Which Raditz had a comical face expression for each remark that the Prince of 4 saiyans said.

Trunks started talking but it seemed he was being ignored by the all and powerful one Vegeta. Raditz looked towards her saying something to the little prince. The two plus Trunks were now looking at her.

Anita looked away in shame. That man was probably telling them what a disgrace she was. She sighed bringing a hand up to her face. Why was life so complicated?

"Are you stupid or something, Anita!?" Came a distraught Krillen.

She looked to the side to see the little man fly towards them. A ray of sun shine bounced off his bald head. And a small red tint hanged over his flat nose. It was already morning?!

Anita looked away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know! I know!" She said turning from him. She couldn't face her friend who had said she would fail. "You were right Krillen both you and Yancha." She said softly. Her pride was gone she had done something stupid and almost got herself killed...And she had disobeyed her master. Goddamit she was an idiot!

She felt a hand go over her shoulder. "Look as long as you're okay that's all that matters." Krillen said with a sigh. Anita sighed and turned to him. "I'm sorry I was just so pissed off about what you said." She said as she looked to the floor in shame.

Krillen opened his mouth to speak but a certain saiyan man approached them with of course Dende. Anita looked at the green boy and swallowed a huge lump down her throat. To say she wasn't scared of the little green boy was to say that the sun didn't set and the moon wasn't real. So yeah she was really scared.

"_Crap what do I tell Dende?!"_ She thought to herself. She could tell by the frown on his face he was really upset. So she decided to well butter him up.

"Uh hey Dende how's it been. Ha um look I'm sorry about the dragonballs and stuff. I mean when they come back and stuff I'll look for them personally and" He lifted up a green hand silencing her blabbing.

Anita slumped her shoulders in sorrow. She was in double trouble! Dende brought his hand down. "Anita what you did was very irresponsible. What if someone could have gotten hurt because of your selfish wish." He said with a shake of his head. Anita nodded her head to his response on the matter.

"But I am glad that you are okay." He finished looking to her. She smiled weakly at him.

"Now." He said looking to the new comer and Vegeta. "I hope you helped Raditz catch up, Vegeta." He stated to the brooding man. He only dipped his chin down then back up. Dende nodded. "Alright then please do take care." And then he left.

Anita sneaked a peek towards Raditz. He was staring at everyone around him leaving him outside the circle with Vegeta. Were all saiyans like that? She felt a tug on her arm signaling something.

"Hey it's time to go unless you want to stay with the two grouchy saiyans." Krillen said before turning and taking off. Anita followed after him.

She didn't really want to stay behind for any-" Girl get back here you, idiot." Came Vegeta's voice down below. Oh boy he sounded so pissed off. She cringed and shivered at the same time.

"_So close to freedom."_ She floated back down in front of Vegeta and Raditz but she was more in front of Vegeta then the other guy. He looked to her with a glare. "Anita I believe you have a duty here that can only be completed by you. Since, you are the one that caused this mess." He said with his gruff voice.

He pointed with his thumb towards Raditz who just stood there. "You're going to make sure he gets settled in, girl." Vegeta said starring at her with a look that was asking if she had an objection to him. _"What?!"_ Passed through her mind. Her whole body jumped an inch off the ground.

Oh boy did she have one and she was going to let him have it.

"I won't do it! That man can settle himself down. I won't help him." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Vegeta frowned. "Well you'd better start thinking about helping this low class idiot because it wasn't my mind that was intoxicated girl. It was yours." he said to her.

Anita felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "Oi it wasn't my entire fault!" She argued pointing at Vegeta. Raditz smirked broadly crossing his arms over his chest. A small chuckle escaped from him and his eyebrows did this weird thing were they switched from side to side going up and down once.

Vegeta glared at her. "I don't care if it's a damn cats fault. You are going to do it." He said coldly. Anita shrank back from him. She could feel the cold glare from the small man. It was scaring her a bit.

She guessed it was her fault...She shouldn't have wished on that stupid dragon in the first place. Anita swallowed thickly before nodding her head fast. "Okay alright but I rather not be alone with him...I mean can't I-" Vegeta throw her a glare which shut her up fast.

He can be extra scary when he wanted to be. She hung her head sadly, her curls making a curtain around her face to hide the shame that was clearly written on it. "Let's go. I'm sure that those bunch of morons are waiting for us." He said before flying upward. Anita followed after him but got knocked over to the side by the other saiyan trailing them.

She clenched her fists tightly to her side. "Oi Spikey watch out!" She warned. Raditz looked over his shoulder to her with a smirk. "Why don't you move a bit faster than twerp?" He said back before boosting off after Vegeta.

She watched the spikey haired man follow right next to his prince; a frown seemed to have graced her lips. Raditz was rubbing her the wrong way. Ever since all those years ago! She will never ever forgive him. But she hoped that Bulma could help her get out of this tight spot she was put into!

"Oh I hope Bulma can change that idiot of a saiyans mind." She muttered as she followed them.

~o0o~

**So I know it's kind of slow but trust me when I say this! There will be sparks of angry and jealousy flying between my Oc and Raditz! It will be so beautiful! And also some feedback please! I would really want know how I'm doing here so that I could get my writing juices swishing around okay!? And also next chapter has them , Oc and Raditz interacting more than this chapter. Well more actionish stuff so yeah! And of course Vegeta being a bully towards my Oc! Intell next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so here is the 3****rd**** chapter my fellow readers. Another fighting chap but just abit not enough of it though. So anyways please enjoy and comment.**

Bulma's house entered Anita's eyesight as she was flying. She had slowed down her flying so that she wouldn't be near that brute of a man. She saw almost everyone outside in the yard.

She landed safely on the floor next to Krillen. His face was drawn to a frown. His hands were clenched tightly into a fist to his sides. Next to him stood Yanacha with the same grim face. _"What's going on with them?" _She thought. "Yo." She greeted. They didn't respond. They both still had that deep frown and their eyes were trained on to something now that she thought about it. She followed their gaze to Raditz and Vegeta. The two were standing next to Bulma. Vegeta was the one that was talking to her.

Anita cringed at the name that was echoing all around her head.

_**Raditz**_

"I heard about what Vegeta said to you." Stated Krillen beside her. She felt her face heat in embarrassment as she smiled weakly at him. "Um yeah about that uh." She couldn't say anything. She was lost of words. He looked up to her with a shake of his head. "What are you going to do?" He asked. Anita sighed and brought a hand up to her red curls and ruffled them around. "I honestly don't know." She answered. What was she going to do?

"WHAATT?"

Was that Bulma screaming?

Anita looked towards the two saiyans and Bulma. She had to do something! "What?! No and No. Vegeta you can't possibly put all the responsibilities onto Anita's shoulders!" objected Bulma.

The blue haired women glared at the small man before her. In her hands was little Trunks with a determined face like his mother. Anita thanked anyone who was listening about what Bulma was saying. Hopefully Vegeta would roll on his back and allow Bulma to do as she pleased...But Nope!

Anita sighed it was just wishful thinking.

Vegeta snorted. "Look woman it's not my fault that idiot over there drank herself so silly that she wished for this other idiot back to life." He paused and then stuck a thumb towards Raditz who stood behind him a few feet behind. "So, she has no choice but to take care of the mess she has made." He finished.

Bulma only glared at him. Anita could tell she wanted to yell more it seemed but Vegeta had a point. It was Anita's fault!

If she hadn't let what Krillen and Yancha's words get to her she would be so much better off! Anita's shoulders slumped in sorrow. She took a step towards them shaking her head in dismay. She couldn't believe she was about to say this but she had to. "Bulma he's right. The prince of all morons is right!" She screamed out glaring at Vegeta with hate.

She hated when he was right. Her heart was thumping fast because of what she had to do. She had to take care of Raditz...She didn't want to but... "I don't need a little twerp to show me around, Vegeta. As it looks she seems to be scared of me." Raditz finished with a smirk that was directed to her.

And yet again his eyes raked over her body in a way that made her feel uncomfortable.

A shiver ran down her back as she tried to keep her cool and tried not to hide behind Yancha or Krillen, too._ "What an asshole!" _She clenched her fists tightly together. "I am not afraid of you. I just don't want to be responsible of you going "missing"." She said taking a step forward. Raditz raised a fist up ready to go to war if needed. "Is that a challenge twerp?" He asked eyeing her.

Anita swallowed thickly sliding into her fighting stance. "Th-Thats if you take that way." She spat back. Raditz chuckled evilly. "Alright then make me go "missing" then." He said with that smirk. Anita blinked in confusion. Had he asked her to fight? Because sometimes she got confused when her enemy would use words other than "Lets fight" to start a fight. Wait she was getting off topic now…..

Vegeta held up a gloved hand to still Raditz from moving any father. He looked over to Anita with a smirk on that puny face of his.

OHH! How much she hated that smirk! Anita looked over to Krillen and Yancha. Krillen raised a brow. "If you want to fight then by all means go ahead but on one condition girl. When Raditz wins you will take care of this mess." He said.

Anita frowned and sent a glare to him. "Oi what do you mean by that? I'm sure I'll win!"She argued back at him. Vegeta didn't say anything but turned his back to her. She snorted before looking back to her enemy.

She shook her head and got back to stance. "Okay spiky you ready." She paused tightening her closed fists tighter. "I've been waiting for so long for something li-" "Stop talking!" Raditz fazed in front of her throwing a punch. She had barley dodged it! "Hey you're playing dirty!" Yelled Krillen. Anita jumped back from the bulky figure and landed perfectly away from him.

The saiyan looked at Krillen who shrank back. "Did I say I'll ever play fair short stuff." Raditz said back to him. He let his tail untangle itself from his waist and let it curl around in the air. "Unless you want a repeat of last time." He said with a flick of his tail to his direction. Krillen frowned backing away. Anita bit her lip. "Hey spikey over here leave Krillen alone!" She ordered throwing a Ki blast at him.

Raditz raised a hand up deflecting the Ki blast back to her. "Is that all you got." He said with a chuckle. She did the same raising her hand up she hit it away from herself.

All time froze it seemed for Anita as she watched the Ki deflect towards….."BULMA!" She yelled as she reached out towards her. _"Oh God no Bulma is in trouble because of me!"_She thought to herself in fear. Her eyes widen as the Ki nearly reached its mark. Why was everything going in slow motion? She had to do something….

The Ki blast was thrown away from her blue haired friend by Trunks. He looked up at Anita. "Stop this now and take this fight somewhere else." He ordered. Anita felt her heart fall to her stomach. She ...She had almost...Bulma narrowed her eyes at Raditz from behind Trunks. Anita let out a sigh in relief. "Bulma are you okay?" She asked. "Yes I'm fine!" She answered back.

She touched her chest to still her nerves. She had nearly ended her friend's life. "Anita!" Someone warned. She turned to see Raditz rush into her. A fist was thrown towards her stomach. She tried to block it but his fist slipped through her arms and made contact. "GAH!" Her whole body felt like it shifted organs or something. She couldn't breathe. She fell forward onto his arm gripping tightly with her hands to escape from the pain that was coming from her injured area.

She looked up at him with a steady glare. "Y-You you asswhofof"He throw her to the floor bringing a foot onto her already injured stomach. "HEHEHEH go on and scream twerp go on!" She heard Raditz say. She glared at him with her icy blue eyes. "Go FucAHH." She screamed as he put pressure onto her. Her hands went his foot trying to get him off but it didn't work at all.

"Anita!"She could hear her friends screaming her name and telling Vegeta to call him off. But she couldn't pin point the voices or if Vegeta had done it yet. Her vision was blurring with each second. She couldn't just faint here like this. She just couldn't...

_"It's alright Anita. Just rest okay?"_ Came Goku!?

Anita closed her eyes slowly and felt her body start to go numb. _"Damit."_She cursed in her head as her body and mind was shutting down to get some rest. She had failed yet again. Had she not gotten any stronger in the last years... "NO!" She opened her eyes wide and looked up at him. "I'm not going to give up you prick." She hissed out. Raditz frowned a bit before adding more pressure onto her chest.

"Well then how about thi-"Raditz was tackled down by Trunks and Krillen. "Father, Why didn't you say anything?!"Yelled Trunks. Anita sat up slowly with pain racing to her chest area. She brought a hand up to her chest and touched it with a feather like touch. Dear Dende did it hurt.

"Get off me you scum!"

Anita looked over to see Trunks and Krillen get thrown off Raditz who was standing there with narrowed eyes. The two looked as if they were going to attack but Anita had to stop them. Even though she would love to see Trunks and Krillen go at it with Raditz but beating him up was for her. And only for her.

"Wait!" She ordered just in time because it looked like the two guys were going to jump. She could feel all eyes on her as she stood up slowly by herself. Her body seemed to be protesting against any movement because pain echoed all around her body. From her injured tummy to the tip of her fingers. The pain was too much for to handle but she didn't want to seem weak in front of this Saiyan. She brought a hand to her stomach to cradle it.

She looked up at Raditz with a steady icy glare. Blue meet dark brown. "I hate to say this but it seems that I lost this little fight. And Ow" She gripped her stomach with her hand in pain but continued "with that, I follow what I promise even if the promise has something to deal with you." She said with a frown.

"Anita you don't have to!" Protested Bulma for the side lines. She looked over to Bulma with a weak smile. "Yeah well it's not like I have any choose anyways do I?" She asked. Anita really didn't want to be alone with this freak across from her but she didn't have a choose….

"Like I said I don't need a twerp's help prince Vegeta. I am Saiyan. And Saiyans don't need panty wetting little girls to help them." He said with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest. Anita clenched her fists tightly in angry. _ASS! _"Hey!" Krillen said jumping to her defense. He brought a fist up with angry and eyed Raditz with a critical eye of hate.

"You should stop saying rude things to Anita! She is the one that has to help you remember that!" He pointed out to the Saiyan who frowned at that remark. Yancha stepped up next to Krillen. "Yeah, You should be grateful that you even have anyone!"He yelled out. Raditz looked to Vegeta for him to say something but the prince was transfixed on the anything else but the verbal fight before him. He didn't seem to care for what was happening.

Anita bit her bottom lip before as she watched her friends just verbally attack Raditz. She sighed inwardly before she walked with a slight limp towards her friends. She had to still remember that all this started because of her so it was her duty, even if she didn't like it, to help the dirt bag.

Krillen and Yancha were being to get real heated with the Saiyan who give out little remarks here and there for them. In which her friends nearly swung a fist but was stopped by Trunks who was trying to be the peace keeper in-between them. Or maybe she outs just leave it be for a while because it looked funny but one side look at the "Prince" and she decided to act now. She took in a deep breath and walked towards the heated "battle".

"And when I'm done doing that I'll send pictures of her-"

"You are a sick man!"Yelled Yancha.

Anita stood right in between the match before giving both sides a glance. "Now before I say anything what in the hell were you both talking about?" She asked looking between Raditz and Yancha. Yancha's face turned a bright red before he mumbled something that she was pretty sure that no one could understand. She turned towards him fully and brought a hand up. "What was that?" She asked. Yancha looked over to her then back to ground then a chuckle behind her grabbed her attention.

She looked over to Raditz with a glare as he continued to chuckle which turned into a full blown laugh. "I said that I would –"

What came next made Anita cover her chest in embarrassment because what he said had well something to deal with her beautiful chest. It even made Bulma cover little baby Trunks ears. "Raditz stop flirting with that girl. And get the hell out of my face the lot of you. I have training to do." With that said from Vegeta he left the group to go inside.

So did that mean she still had to deal with Raditz? She looked over to him to see that he was staring at her with a smirk. She felt an ugly shiver go down her spine. "So ,your house?" He asked.

**So I hoped that everyone enjoyed this chapter! Because well I sure did and also next chap has Anita and Raditz settling in… So please do comment! How was Raditz? Was he in character and also is my OC good or not?**


End file.
